User talk:Hstar
Old archived messages: Archive1 Archive2 ---- Archive 2 Mine says "Edit Page" too. I think that it is supposed to say that. And that is why you have to put the archive template that says for people to not edit it. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. I can see it works now. It just says "Edit Page" for the person that owns the talk page because you can't leave yourself a message. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. And realy? ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 15:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yes, there is one thing I can think of right now Ithat I would like for a template. Could you make one that says: This user is a fan of Mew?Cinnamon 115 02:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Mew template, it looks awesome!Cinnamon 115 17:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates please I would like to have the following templates: #Fan of Lisa Ortiz #Fan of Sabrina #Fan of Shauntal #Fan of Oshawatt Thanks Winxfan1 22:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks for the Templates. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Wo! This is so cool! Thank you so very much! well, as i want a next one, i say it to you. But now it is good. Thank you! : I would like a new Signature. The new Black/White male char. sprite on either side. The text should be white wrapped in black and read: Ultimate EV Trainer : Vulkan He'Stan 19:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : If you dont do Sigs than sorry lol : Vulkan He'Stan 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:PokePower Rip-off It does sound like that but right now its "members" are made up of elite four characters. I will ask Winxfan about it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Bullet Francisco made the group. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Banned Template It sounds like a decent idea, but it would take a lot of work and wikia already leaves a message on the banned user's contribution page stating that they are banned. And to your question about uploading, when I logged in today, there was a message saying we would not be able to upload images for a few hours due to server issues or something like that. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Once again, thanks Thanks for the Oshawatt template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Almost Done Well, The Indigo League episode list is almost done. You should feel quite proud of yourself. All that's left is Friend and Foe Alike, Friends til the end and Palllet Party Panic. Then we can move on to the Orange League, unless Cinnamon does her job. Speaking of, how many days have you been contributing to the wikia. I just got a lucky badge for making the 43,000th edit. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I promise to leave the 60-day badge alone until you get it. Since the OI templates are probably gonna be the same up to the Johto saga I'll copy those and you can come up with the Synopses for each episode. I told Cinnamon to take a small break. Writing up those plots is tough and tiring. Remember, I'm the "Quotes guy". and I can't do my part till Cinnamon does hers. Though I can come up with a short synopsis for OI005, when the time comes. I've seen it once and I know what to expect. Never thought I would have to see it again. So much harshness. Not as much as May losing and the judges scolding her for how she treated her Bulbasaur, but harsh none the less. I'm trying to get the 30-day badge and I never miss a day. It must stink having to start the counter over again. Well, good luck. Here's to the next batch of episode articles. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: 60 Day Badge Thanks. Also, you might be mad since the synopses for the episodes already done will be deleted at some point to make room for Cinnamon's fully detailed episode plots. I'm interested to see what she'll cook up with for IL035 and IL038 since they were both banned episodes. The 60-day badge must be tough to get. I can't even imagine if there will be a 365-day badge. That would be a nightmare to try and achieve. Speaking of Cinnamon, have you been in touch with her as of late? BTW, The article for BW005 is incomplete. I'll try and work on it the best I can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) This is terrible I was wondering why she hasn't shown up. Get everyone on alert. We must find her. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That was a relief. Well tell her that it's time to write up the episode plots for IL013-IL015. It's like ripping of a band-aid: Just get it overwith. Know what I mean? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: #Thats the wrong cinnamon, this is the right one. #You have many of the qualities to become an admin, but Charitwo only makes new admins when needed, such as when an older one is not as active as before. You may want to practice making templates too. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Just one more Just one more episode articlew to go, and the episode guide for the Indigo League series will be complete. Next will be the Orange Islands. BTW Cinnamon is gonna be in Florida next week and won't be back till the 21st. And She won't have her computer. Bummer. BTW, I recreated BW021 and I did it the right way. witha short synopsis of sorts. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the template Don't worry. It is right what the template says and I like it. Thanks for adding it! You can add more with Thundurus or Empoleon or Zekrom if you want. What about OI? I thought we were gonna work on the Orange Islands series of Pokemon episodes. I guess I'll have to do them myself. Don't worry, I'll follow the new rules. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I did add a little info, like Misty's Togepi learning Metronome and the Trivia Section for OI006 where We're introduced to another Generation II pokemon and a Marissa sound clip being found at tarasands.com I just thought since an article could be a team effort, everyone can contribute to the episode articles. I'll just add the templates from now on. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'll try my best. But there is a blooper in OI006 involving Ash, and Tracey's Marril made a debut So from now on any Major Events I'll put in the template. Thanks you're really cool. I'm glad you're one of my friends. I try real hard to help with any info I can. Best Wishes Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) My three articles for the day are done I am happy to report that my three articles for the day are done. They are: OI005: Pikachu Re-Volts, OI006: The Crystal Onix and OI007: In the Pink. I do remember some quotes. James: Jessie, we have to plan this attack carefully otherwise you'll end up with a crew cut. Jessie with a crew cut. Jessie: That's my nightmare! Now only one pokemon stands between Ash and victory, but as we've seen and do before Drake, the undisputed Orange Crew Leader, has saved his best for last." Orange League announcer "Mimey, make sure they don't trample on my flowers." Delia. "This, this isnt a Gym its a torture chamber!" Misty about the Azalea Gym. What do you think? You know where these quotes came from? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so very much. Why thank you for those kind words. When the time comes, more info will be added. Till then, I'll just wait for Cinnamon's awesome episode plots, then I can add quotes and any trivia I can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for userboxes Thanks again for the userboxes. Can you leave a message on user talk:JKaffekimbo to teach me wow to do some userboxes? Hi, I'm new here. Are you a Pokemon Team Captain? If so, can you add me there? Thanks. Re: Sorry and DP Template No need to worry I am not that busy on the weekends so I have time to help thanks for helping me too! Also no need to be sorry everyone on this community wants to improve this wiki it our job. I am semi-active not because of your request so once again no need for an apology. Good Luck we also getting close to hit 4000 pages milestone! — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 19:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Three more articles created I am please to report that I have created three more OI episode articles: OI008: Shell Shock, OI009: Stage Fight, and OI010: Bye Bye Psyduck. I can't wait to make OI012 so I can add the Sea-Ruby Badge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) We can work it out. I might have an idea. We can take turns making episode articles. I can make three and the next day you can make three.. It'll be a pattern. I apologize for today's articles it's just that I didn't want to give too much away, and take away Cinnamon's job. It has been a while since I saw all these episodes. I promise to put the characters in their right places. It's just that Meowth was a recurring character too. But since when did James become a main character? I saw IL016 categories.James is a recurring character, not a main one. Update: I fixed OI010. You said to make a short synopsis. You didn't say how short. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Archive Say, who do I talk to about Archiving my talk page cause it seems a little out of control. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions. I have some questions. #Did you archive my talk page? #Did you make the template for DP142 to test my editing skills? Update. Thanks for archiving. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, because the template didn't have the Prevnum and Nextnum, or the badges. Btw, I added some more info for OI010. Tomorrow I'll work on OI011, OI012 and OI013. And if it works you can do OI014, OI015 and OI016. Part of my idea. Each day, I can create three episode articles a day and then you can create three more articles the next day. The process repeats for all remaining episode articles. BTW, we should tell people not to make any more episodes outside OI until OI is finished. The only exception will be the BW series. What do you think of this idea? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) One a day Well, one a day would be slow but it does take pressure off you. Your organization, my quotes and other tidbits, Cinnamon's episode plots and Gaewashan's linkage. Between the four of us we'll be unstopable. Plus I wanna get sone facts right that Bulbapedia did not, like Roxanne Beck was the voice of Rebecca in The Punchy Pokemon and Tara Jayne was the voice of Wilhelmina. Speaking of tests, I just took one a few minutes ago on The Process of Mineral Identification online. I bet you and everyone else can't wait for Spring Break. Anyway, One a day will help keep the pressure off you. I just suggested we stop making episodes outside OI because we just started OI. The next article I write tomorrow will be OI011: The Joy of Pokemon, featuring a buffer, tanner, more active version of Nurse Joy. Here's to your tests. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Lovelyladies Hi, it's me again. I just went to loveladie's talk page, and it said that Crimsonnavy blocked him for a month. What a relief, but I just wanted to say that I don't think that one month is gonna stop him from ruining this wiki. For all I know, he's going to do some more of his crap once his block is over, and create more accounts when his old ones are blocked forever. How do you deal with these kinds of people? I mean, I have no patience for this kind of thing. How do you get rid of him for good? Qazqaz555 01:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Article of the Day is done I have just finished OI011: The Joy of Pokemon. T think I did a good job. But I need help on a trivial matter: Did Florence Nightengale serve in World War I? If not, when? Please let me know Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It's alright It's ok. 3 at a time is pretty hectic. Besides, I'll have to update the Gym Leader pages with that Gen V template, and that'll be a hassle. I bet I did a good job on OI011. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Thank you for your kindness. However, about OI013, you forgot to put in the badges and the category, Main Character obtains a new Pokemon. What I usually do is copy and paste the template and add the info, including location, Character of the day and badges Ash has earned so far. But you have to admit I did do a good job on OI012. I did do a good job on OI012 didn't I? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And congradulations on getting the Curator badge. You did a good job on OI013. I think that the only pokemon in OI014, aside from Pikachu, Meowth and Togepi, are a Gastly, a Haunter and a Beedrill that appeared in Gastly's illusionary flashback. What do you think? Also, I'd imagine you'll be quite busy once Spring Break comes rolling around. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Anime Ban Template I don't think we need that template, as Vulkan He'Stan said, it may be a little much. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 21:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) OI014 I am pleased to report that OI014 is done. Not all the details for the synopsis are there but it should at least tell what's happened in that episode. Cinnamon will be on vacation starting tomorrow. By the time she gets back we might get started on the Johto Journey's saga, since we'll probably have all the OI episode articles done by then. BTW, we should have some pics of Misty's angry expressions in the Misty Gallery like in IL002, IL028, IL009, any episode where Misty gets mad in a comedic way. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) URGENT REQUEST! Hey I need a bunch of templates for my own site. Think you can help? Vulkan He'Stan 21:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Its not a rival wiki. Im Running a 300+ member clan for multi platform compeditive gamers. Its cal the Coalition Of Organized Gamers. I just need a template to fit the Q/A page into neatly. If your not interested then dont get put off just say no. I can alway watch a tutorial on google. Vulkan He'Stan 19:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Thank you for making me the offical synopsis maker! I will do my best on the episodes.Cinnamon 115 21:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) OI015 I haven't seen this episode enough to give a good synopsis for it, but I can provide a quote: "I'd love to cough up some cash Jimmy, but since I spent so much energy learning how to talk I simply can't learn Pay Day." Meowth. That's about all I know from that episode. So could you post the episode article for me. I'll work on the next one. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you've shown up. Congrats on getting the gallery for OI014. Now, about OI015... Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) bump: OI015, I added the pic to the episode guide. Im asking you nicely, please add the OI015 episode article. I'll fill in any details that need be. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Dedicated Badge I got a sneak preview of the Dedicated Badge: It's a gold badge with a blue triangle gem (Probably a sapphire) with the number 60 in gold. Look's like we're going to be rivals for this badge. Of course I'm on every day so another month wouldn't be too much time to pass right? Well, I just got the Devoted Badge. Cinnamon is probably on her way to Florida. Do you think IL016 needs any cleanup anymore?, Just don't touch the article until Cinnamon comes back and finishes the episode plot. She'll be back around the 21st. Speaking of articles, did you get my messages about creating OI015: Meowth Rules ? Just wanted to make sure you did. Well, here's to getting the Dedicated Badge. Sincerely Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hI :3 Thank you. I'm already half way there. I might be the first person ever to get that badge. So why don't you do the article for OI017: A Way Off Day Off? You did a fantastic job with OI013 so why not OI017. Also, I hope you won't be mad but, I created BW022 yesterday as well as OI015. Maybe we should have another rule: Every Thursday editors will be allowed two episode articles: one for the new BW episode that comes out that day and one for the next episode in the series. Also, Do you have Spring Break, cauuse if you do you'll have a lot of time on your hands. Let me know if I can be of any more help. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. That's strange. Usually Spring Break happens around the week of St. Patrick's Day, which is next week. And Thanks for your opinion on the matter. Next week is a doosie: Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow's pokemon episode. And I noticed you made a gallery for IL001. Does this mean you're gonna make galleries for all of the episode articles? Are you gonna add a pic of Ash's mom with her hair down? Also, for AG008 are you, when it's made, will you add pics of Jessie going ape on Seviper and James and Meowth scared out of their wits and James and Meowth crying over the sunken Rice Ball? Please let me know. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: You guessed it. Awesome. I wish you could get some "Misty's Wrath" pictures. Remember when she was "I don't want any of your lame excuses kid! I just want a new bike right now!" from Pokemon Emergency? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Bump: Did you leave a message on my talk page? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought it was a new message. Anyway, We should get "Wrath of Misty" pics and "Bikini Misty" pics. What do you think? "Wrath of Misty" is Misty when she's super mad. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll try. BTW, what do you think of my plot for OI017? I promise to come up with a better one for OI019. How's this? While on Mandarin Island ash and co meet a young girl named Emily and a young boy named Ralph. Both trainers are looking for their Nidoran (Tony and Maria). However, the two trainers hate each other because for a long time they have always had the same pokemon. What's worse is that they're nextdoor neighbors. Things are complicated when Ralph's Tony (Nidoran Male) and Emily's Maria (Nidoran Female) are in love with each other. (Like in Romeo and Juliet), but the trainers don't want them to see each other. Things get even worse than that when Team Rocket meddles. Can Ralph and Emily set aside their differences and help their pokemon, or will this love story end in tragedy? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Disneynut456 It's okay with me if you have a word with them, editing talk pages and articles just for badges is frowned upon and if done excessively, will lead to a block. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 21:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dedicated Badge. Congrats on the Dedicated Badge. But you'll have to be here at the wiki for 40 more days. I hope there isn't a Badge that comes after the Addicted Badge. BTW, What do you think of the Misty Pics I posted? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't any offence, but that's the name of the file from the program I uploaded my 'pictures' from. I'll keep in mind next time to call them 'pictures. I don't mean to be rude, but, I never claimed they were user boxes, I only said my friends could put them on their pages. I appologize for any miss understanding. User: SweetSophie19 The two Misty pics I posted are in IL004 and IL043. They're also in the Misty Gallery. I hope that helps. BTW, what did you think of my article for OI018? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the User Box, I love it! Don't worry, I don't have any hard feelings. Hey, I know this is a little sudden, but would you like to be friends? Maybe you can tell me how to make real user boxes. Ps. Celebi is one of my favorite Pokemon! :) User: SweetSophie19 One Question I'm not trying to be annoying but I was wondering how I put my user box on my Wiki Page? User: SweetSophie19 Halfway done Wow. We are halfway done with the Orange Islands episode articles. I wish you could let me make more articles. You know, up until Ash gets his new Spike Shell Badge. That would be Get Along Little Pokemon, The Mystery Menace and Misty Meets Her Match. Then I can add the Spike Shell Badge to Ash's Orange Island Badges collection. Plus, I got quotes from one of those episodes: "I dedicate this match to the girl who saved my sister." Rudy about Misty What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Color Chart I am not sure, try asking Ciencia. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nothing to do. I know you made me the head quote, trivia and blooper guy, but I don't think there was anything noteworthy about that episode. I really would like to wrap up the episodes before Ash earns the Spike Shell Badge. There are only two left before that happens. Plus I did offer a quote for OI018 and OI019. Speaking of, aren't you gonna add galleries for those two? Talk later. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know that newbie Harley16 messed up article OI017. Don't worry, I managed to clean up his mess. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) A Message From ToonGuy500 So, you thought I was a beginning, eh? Well, you thought wrong. The only thing, I'm new at is doing template boxes. The only reason I ignored you is because of your attitude. If I was you, I wouldn't go underestimate people on how they make articals. What have you got to say to yourself? Toonguy500 23:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Team R vs. Team P delayed I just heard from Bulbapedia that, due to the Earthquake and Tsunami in Japan, the Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma 2-parter will be delayed for a while and they'll skip to the episode where Ash battles Burgh. On the bright side we'll find out sooner if Ash wins the Insect Badge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC)